


Love Is A Bitter Thing

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Emo, Fantasy, Fiction, Goth - Freeform, Heartbreak, Love, Other, Poetry, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Bitter Thing

Love....is a bitter thing.

All laced in ribbons.

Adorned in binding string.

 

A choking sensation.

The jealous thought that grows uneasily.

Held captive by your own frustration.

 

Love......is a hateful thing.

Beautifully written words.

A lie enveloped by a kiss.

This is not bliss........I hate this......

 

Love......is a killer.

Cunning and seductive.

A burning vision.

An artistic mission.

A masterpiece.....

Your blood splattered on a canvas.

Dripping on your face.

 

The love is dead.

You've conquered the terrorist

The dominator

The lovely seducer

The murderer and

The mad artist

Was it them or you  
That you didn't trust


End file.
